Notes of Threat
by Miyuki Satomi
Summary: Amu has been recieving notes... not the good kind. Then she goes missing. Will kuto find her in time? Please Read and Review. Rated t cuz I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Miyuki: Can either of you guess what song I'm thinking of? Winner gets a bag of catnip.

Amu: Isn't that more of what Ikuto would want?

Ikuto: Uh... the Numa Numa song?

Miyuki: Really? The Numa Numa song?

Amu: Meikyuu Butterfly?

Miyuki: *shoves bag of catnip in Amus' hands* Psychic! I actually didn't expect you to guess correctly.

Amu: *pushes bag of catnip into Ikutos' chest* H-Here! I have no need for it!

Ikuto: *eyes go completely black* *tail sways back and forth lazily*

Amu: *blushes* W-What? Again?(for explanation, see Catnip, by Starflower-Gem)

Miyuki: heh heh heh. You didn't notice I cut the bag before I handed it to you? There's catnip all over you.

Brett: Amry does not have anything to do with Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, or any of the characters. AKA: Amry does not own Shugo Chara. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>Amu was staring at her desk. She was suspicious of the underside, for the fear of finding one again. Amu opened her bag, took out her assignments and scrawled her name at the top. She tapped the lose papers together to even them out, then put them on the teacher desk. After she handed in her homework, she went back to her desk and sat down. Amu bent down to look at the bottom of her desk, and, sure enough, a note was taped to the bottom of it. Angrily, she ripped the note off the upside-down surface and sped-read it.<p>

_You're running out of time._

_Hurry and give me the goods before I have to use violence._

_You've been warned!_

Ever since last month, Amu had been receiving anonymous letters with four main points: 1, ? would take away everything precious to her, 2, she should deliver something that she had no idea of what it was, 3, ? could trap her somewhere "dark and small" and 4, hurry up before this person used violence. Her and her friends had tried to figure out who had sent the message, but the notes were made with cut up letters from a magazine. They also never had fingerprints. But the notes kept showing up, and no-one could figure out who was sending them.

School zoomed past that day. Nothing interesting happened at all. Amu let out a small sigh and continued walking home. She heard someone panting behind her, and found Rima doubled over and sweating. Amu sweat dropped. "Have you no athletic talent? You've barely got out of the school grounds!" She muttered to her blonde friend.

"I barely ever used to walk. Remember, my parents used to drive me. Be happy I have permission to walk home now." Rima panted. "I'm happy they got divorced, but I can't walk every day this far!" This comment provoked Amu to sweat drop once more. "So, Kairi figured out a way to find out the letter sender. He said he e-mailed you with the instructions."

"Just me?"

"Yep." Amu suddenly slouched and grew depression lines on her head.

"I'll never figure it out alone."

"You're not that stupid!"

"Y- I mean n- I mean I can't do this alone."

"We're all trying to help you, as best we can. By the way, Kairi also attached his research and list of suspects. And Tadase found a small knife that could have been used to scratch your desk." Amu remembered the awful scratching on the bottom of her desk. It had said:

_Hurry, Hurry!_

_Little Strawberry_

Rima said she was home, and Amu had to walk home alone. All the way, her charas' tried to cheer her up.

"It's okay Amu! We'll get through! Everyone is helping us! See?" Ran cheered her on. Her shouts were echoed by her other charas' through a chorus of agreements.

"We'll make it." Dia said, whose comment agreed with by the nodding Miki. Su 'desu' ed. When they got home, Amu went straight to her room to check her inbox. Her computer, being exceptionally slow, started up at a snail's pace. To pass the time, she went and laid on her bed. Her chara's were still talking to her, but she wasn't listening. She stared up at her ceiling and kicked her feet. She sighed loudly and rolled around. She got off her bed, only to jump back on with a face full of pillows. Seriously, being stalked like this was stressful. A knock on her balcony window snapped her out of depression. She already knew who it was. Amu got up, strode across the room, and opened the window. There stood Ikuto. He stood there, and didn't say anything; instead, his eyes spoke. Are you okay? Have the letters stopped? But louder then all was "Do you want me to come in?" So in reply to the last silent worry, she nodded. He stepped in, and then asked her the other questions in his deep voice.

"Well, the letters haven't stopped, but Kairi sent some instructions on how to figure out the sender, along with his research plus a list of suspects."

"Oh. I wish I could help you more. All I did was track the scent of the letters down to someone at your school. By the way, have you told your parents yet?"

"No, they would just make a big scene of it." Amu said looking away.

"Amu, I've told you this once before. Your parents, even if you don't realize it, have always been there for you." Amu blinked to hide tears, and when she opened her eyes, Ikuto was no longer in front of her. "I will also be there for you." his voice was now behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist. "I will do everything to protect you. I will go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy." a _ping_ interrupted the romantic moment (Miyuki: Curse you _ping_. Amu: You wrote it. If you don't like it, then fix it.) and the teens looked at the computer. Amu squirmed out of Ikutos' loose grip to check her inbox. But there was no e-mail from Kairi. Instead there was an e-mail from 'anonymous'. Ikuto moved Amu's hand to click on this.

_Strawberry, you have officially run out of time. Since you have failed your half, I will come by tomorrow to carry out my part of the deal that was previously decided to happen if you did not succeed._

_-Anonymous_

"I-Ikuto?"

"Yup?"

"Will you stay the night?"

"Why?"

"I'm scared." Ikuto was surprised. She wanted him to stay the night.

"Yes. If it makes you happy." Amu got under the covers (she's already in her pj's), and told Ran to get the lights. Ikuto shut off her computer, and cuddled into her bed. Amu soon fell asleep, intertwined with Ikuto. But, her life is definitely not all happy. That night, the land of nightmares claimed her.

Amu's dream started out nice. She was lying in a field with Ikuto. Then a black eye covered the sky. It was like a small black dot to start off, but it grew. It got bigger and bigger, and covered almost the whole sky. Dream Ikuto was holding onto her the whole time the dot was growing. Then when the dot finally covered the entire sky, it got so dark she couldn't see Ikuto. She could feel his grip, but she couldn't see him. She shouted into the blackness, "Don't leave me Ikuto! Please, don't go, I'm scared! Ikuto!" Then Amu woke up.

She woke to Ikuto shaking her, cradling her. "I'm right here. I'll never leave you alone. It's okay." He whispered in her ear. When she calmed down from her demonic dream, she realized she was shaking, and that tears were streaming down her face. Ikuto still held her, consoling her with his warm hug. She did not bother to struggle away from his grip. Instead she found herself being lulled to sleep by his rhythmic heartbeat. Soon enough, she was unconscious in his arms.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: Aww!<p>

Ikuto: She fell asleep in my arms. *SMIRK*

Amu: *Still asleep*

Miyuki: You guys are so cute together!

Amu: *wakes up* Huh? What happened?

Ikuto: You fell asleep on me... your sleeping face is cute.

Amu: (obviously only half with it) Pervert... It's no wonder I fell asleep after you went crazy. This time Ran couldn't save me... (for explanation, see Catnip, by Starflower-Gem)

Miyuki: I would like to say thank you to Starflower-Gem, for inspiring (don't ask how) this story with her story, Catnip.


	2. Chapter 2

Miyuki: This is where *** **** ******* ← Censored to hide spoilers.

Amu: I have no idea what you just said.

Miyuki: I said this is where *** **** *******.

Ikuto: What?

Miyuki: This is where *** **** *******.

Brett: What?

Miyuki: Where *** **** *******!

Amu: Oh screw it.

Disclaimer Brett: Amry does not own Shugo Chara, in fact she does not own anything in this story but the plot.

* * *

><p>The teens woke up to Ran screaming. At first, neither knew why, but then they noticed their position. Ikutos' face was buried in Amu's neck, and he was wrapped around her as much as he could. Amu was facing away from Ikuto, but was still holding him close. She had been using his arms as a pillow. When Amu saw how comfortable she had been snuggling with him, she jumped up from the bed like it was toxic.<p>

"What's the rush Amu? I quite liked that position." Ikuto said.

"For one, you're a pervert! Secondly, I have school!" She speed-dressed, after making sure Ikuto was looking away. She prepared her bag, and went down for breakfast. As she headed out for school, she could not help feel that something bad was going to happen. Ikuto left Amu's room for his own school roof. He too could not shake the feeling of uneasiness.

At school over recess, Amu discussed the e-mail with the ex-guardians, Kukai, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko. She even talked about her dream, including the embarrassing Ikuto parts. She didn't tell them about Ikuto staying over though. The advice they offered had to be the worst ever. In fact the only good idea was Nagihikos'.

"The person says you're out of time... does that mean he will use violence?" Rima stated more than asked.

"You dreamed of Ikuto-nii-san..." Tadase commented.

"I'd watch my back if I were you Hinamori-san! This guy could get dangerous." Kukai advised.

"There was blackness in your dream. The black could mean trouble, which will consume your whole world. And Ikuto being there the whole time could have something to do with his loyalty?" He did not sound to confident, "I'm sorry, I didn't actually read the book, I had to return it."

"What book?" Amu asked.

"Your Dreams and What They Mean. (Do not own, have not read.)"

"Is that a trust-worthy source? I mean it's just a book…" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"Um… maybe?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Idiot." Rima ended the conversation. Then the bell rang, and the group went inside Seiyo middle school. Once again, Amu left the school with a shit-load of homework. As usual, she was complaining her charas, when something black jumped down from nowhere. She was about to scream, when the thing gently put a hand over her mouth. Then she realized it was Ikuto. (Miyuki: DENSE!) "It`s okay, Amu. I`m here to walk you home." When Amu heard this, she calmed down.

"Because of the e-mail last night?" He just nodded. Amus' stomach knots untied at the simple gesture, turning it into a smile. At least someone really cared. All Tadase did was get mad at her dreaming about Ikuto. As the pair walked home, they said nothing. But if anyone made a suspicious movement, Ikuto would grab her hand and pull her close. When they got to her house, Ikuto hid from Amus' sister.

"Onee-Chan! Look what I can do!" Ami exclaimed, and did the splits right at the front door.

"That's great Ami. When did you learn to do that?"

"Today in gym! We were learning gymnastics! And the teacher said I'm talented and look into classes."

"Oh, okay. I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to my room. Tell mama and papa I'm home" Amu said to her sister. She went up the stairs, and regretted being so cold to the first grader. When she got up there, she just sat on her bed. Her charas were shooting her worried expressions; Su even came up and asked if she wanted some cake to cheer her up. Amu shook her head; she was too scared to eat. She got changed and fell asleep instantly, thinking she should have told her parents.

Amu had the same dream as the previous night. The blackness came, Ikuto held her. She yelled at him not to leave. And to her surprise, she woke up to Ikuto, once again, consoling her. "It's okay. I'll stay forever. Shh." Amu realized she was hyperventilating. When she stopped long enough to speak, she asked:

"How did you get here?"

"The window."

"…Did you really mean that?"

Ikuto looked her in the eyes. "I meant every word." Amu buried her face into the chest of the man she trusted. She fell asleep like that… again.

She woke up, sitting up. She was asleep on Ikuto, who was leaning against the wall, and already awake. She tried to get off of him, but she couldn't. He was holding her down. "I-Ikuto! Let me go!"

"No way. I like this."

"Let me go, you pervert!"

"Fine." Ikuto sighed. Amu had been pulling away so hard, she went flying across the room at the sudden release.

"Why are you only nice at night?" She huffed. She once again speed-dressed, and rushed out the door. When she got about half way to school, She felt someone was watching her. She swivelled around to face it. Suddenly, the back of Amus' head exploded with pain, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: Yeah!<p>

Amu: I got knocked out? Why wasn't Ikuto there to save me?

Tadase: Amu! I'll save you! *goes into battle* *gets beat up* *KO'd*

Ikuto: I'll save you!

Miyuki: Yeah… we're out of time.

Amu: What!

Miyuki: You heard me! We're out of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki: I think I kept some people waiting in suspense.

Amu: You kept me waiting in suspense. Why did I get kidnapped?

Miyuki: Because you're helpless.

Ikuto: Amu isn't helpless, *hugs her from behind* she's just defenseless.

Amu: Wow. You're helping tease me, and you're defending me. How?

Miyuki: No she's helpless. Without you saving her, she would have died... like twenty times.

Ikuto: *smirk* You're right.

Amu: Idiot.

Miyuki: And yet you don't squirm out of the hold.

Ikuto: *bigger smirk*

Disclaimer Man: Amry does not own Shugo Chara, in fact she does not own anything in this story but the plot.

* * *

><p>When she got about half way to school, She felt someone was watching her. She swivelled around to face it. Suddenly, the back of Amus' head exploded with pain, and everything went black.<p>

When she woke up, everything was dark except the thin crack of light between a door and a wall. The tiny source of light was blurry, along with everything else Amu cold make out. The back of her head was throbbing immensely; she gingerly touched her aching upper neck. The soreness quadrupled to an unbearable state, and she screamed. The horrendous hurt was making her vision go even more blurry, along with the tears that had sprung into her amber eyes. The pain was just too much. Her body gave one last, desperate urge to hold up to the physical agony. The torture didn't subside; Amu's body shut down. A soft thump, and she was once again unconscious and alone in a small, dark room.

Ikuto was worried about Amu. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was nagging the back of his mind. Maybe he should go check on her another time that day. "Yoru." He told his chara.

"Okay! ~Nya" The little cat man already knew what to do. They chara changed, and leaped toward Seiyo Elementary. Ikuto was deep in thought when Yoru called out. "Ikuto, ~nya, I smell Amu,~nya!" No way. They weren't that close to the school yet...

"Where?"

"Right over there, ~nya. By that alley way, ~nya." Ikuto landed from his jumping, and walked across the street to the half-hidden passage. He saw no Amu, but he could smell her. "Ikuto! ~Nya! It's not Amu, it's her blood! ~Nya!" Yoru's last comment made his heart beat faster. He knew he would regret it, but Ikuto looked at the ground. Sure enough, in the middle of the side walk, slightly to the left of the alley center, was a scarlet liquid trailed every so delicately into the dark backstreet. Ikuto's heart thudded in his ears. He urgently followed the crimson line, praying that Amu wasn't injured. But everything was against him. The ruby fluid started thinning out, and then stopped. Desperately, he scanned the area for a body. One with pink hair and pale skin. He hurt his eyes looking, but found nothing. Suddenly, his knees gave away, and Ikuto collapsed on the ground.

"No." He whispered, his voice trembling. And tears started gently declining from his eyes.

At Seiyo Middle School, all the ex-guardians were getting worried. They had all seen the threatening notes, they had all heard of the final e-mail. They sat after school in silence, all obviously very anxious. Even the charas were hushed. Finally, Kukai broke the uncomfortable muteness. "She's probably okay, she might just be sick."

"No, she's not okay." A deep voice uttered. Everyone looked to see an Ikuto. He looked half-dead, and when he raised his head, and everyone could see his look. It was so sad, like a kitten that had been abused, that it even tugged the strings of Rima's heart. Tadase whipped out his cellphone like sword, and started typing. "What are you doing, Tadase? Amu is in trouble, she could be suffering right now." Ikuto's words were bathed in poison, anger, and sadness.

Tadase looked up from texting. "I'm telling Utau." He had a point. If anyone could find Amu fast, it was Utau.

"We should tell Yaya too, and she'll let us work at the Royal Garden." Nagihiko suggested.

"Mm." Rima agreed. The two former queens walked toward the elementary with three little charas.

"We should go to." Kukai stated. He grabbed Tadase and raced after the purple-head and the blonde. Ikuto silently followed.

When they got to the school, Yaya glomped them. "Rima-tan! Where's Amu-chi?" She asked innocently enough. Everybody looked away from the current guardians. Yaya wasn't very bright, but she could tell something was wrong. "Where's Amu-chi?" She asked again, this time with a hint of fear in her voice. It was Ikuto who answered her question.

"She's gone. All I found was a trail of blood." He sounded dead enough to be burried.

"W-what?" Yaya stuttered. Her pupils shrunk, her eye-whites expanded. Her whole body pulled into itself, her mouth opened but no words came out. Her tiny body fainted. Nagi closed his eyes, waiting for the _thump_ of hitting the ground. But it didn't come. Kairi was holding the unconscious girl.

"Please tell me more about this matter." Kairi said very collected.

"I went to look for her. I thought I smelt her, but it was her blood. It led into an alley, and I followed it. It stopped... there was no body." Ikuto was very careful to name only the facts. Naming anything but facts could easily lead to the wrong answer.

"We should got to investigate the alley you're talking about. To search for evidence." Kairi said. "Hotori-san, you do that with... Tsukiyomi-san and... the queen." Rikka, Tadase, and Ikuto jumped up and went out the Royal Garden in that order. Yoru, Kiseki, and Hotaru followed them. "The rest of you will help me conduct research on the whereabouts of Hinamori-san, possible suspects, and anything else related to the crime. First though... we should tell her parents."

"No." Rima instantly rejected to the idea if letting her legal guardians know. "They don't even know she got any of the notes. They'll just freak out."

"Yes, I suppose so." And the smart-boy sat down and pulled a 2 foot tall stack of papers out from underneath the table. He sorted it into 6 stacks. "Okay, everyone take a pile. We will look through the data, and if anyone finds a clue, please tell." Hikaru and Kairi went straight to work, searching 4 papers at a time. Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya (she woke up), and Kukai however, just stared at the papers with shocked looks. No-one could make sense of the random dots covering the pages. When the four kids just stared, Kairi told them to flip over the stack, and work from there. Random names, pictures, behavior patterns and recent activity sections covered a page back written in Japanese. "The previous side was written in braille." Kairi said without looking up. When everyone gave him 'WTF' faces, he explained. "Braille is very hard to memorize all the characters. Especially to Japanese people, because it has english letters. If this were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be very hard to decode." This got him even more 'WTF' faces. "Well Hikaru and I understand it. And would you rather moon writing?"

"What the hell is the point of that if you wrote the translation on the back?" Rima giggled out.

"Well, if you all just memorized braille, we wouldn't have this problem." Kairi retorted, still studying.

"Only freaks do that."

"I am not a freak, I am a genius, having an IQ of 200."

"Well not everyone's as lucky as you, slut!"

"Wait, guys, I think I found something." Hikaru said. His little chara floated by his head, Showing clearly that he was happy, passing a basketball to Rhythm. "This is the most suspicious person in the whole stack." the youngest guardian said holding up a page of dots. "Miyazawa Kaoru. And check this out: his scratching is the same as what was found on the bottom of Hinamori-senpai." Hikaru flipped over the page.

Kukai's eyes widened at the sight of the picture. He gasped "I know him!"

* * *

><p>Miyuki: I'm very sorry it took so long, I had a severe case of writers block. *bows*<p>

Kairi: I am not a slut.

Rima: No you aren't, but I didn't want to come up with anything better.

Miyuki: Shut up. Both of you take your fight off screen.

K & R: 'Kay. *both leave*

Amu: WHY! I don't wanna be locked up!

Ikuto: We're looking for you Amu. I will save you if it costs me my life.

Amu: *blush*

Miyuki: Aw. Changing topic, has anyone else realized the similarities between Bloody Mary and Hanako-san of the Toilet?

A & I: What the hell?

*Note, I have made a promise to become more random.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyuki: I'm ba~ck!

A & I: *throws rotten tomatoes* HA!

Miyuki: *dodges* WTF?

Amu: That was for leaving me in some random room with an abnormally coloured bruise on the back of my head!

Ikuto: I hate you so much.

Miyuki: I have a valid excuse! I'm out pretty much every day, gardening, or cleaning! I don't have much free time, so I end up using it on thinking up ideas for my stories, but most of them create too many plotholes. So not only do I not have time, but also no good ideas!

Ikuto: I still hate you.

Miyuki: *makes -_- face*

Disclaimer man: Miyuki did not create or help create the awesomeness known as Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>"This is the most suspicious person in the whole stack." the youngest guardian said holding up a page of braille. "Miyazawa Kaoru. And check this out: his scratching is the same as what was found on the bottom of Hinamori-senpai." Hikaru flipped over the page.<p>

Kukai's eyes widened at the sight of the picture. He gasped "I know him!" All heads snapped his direction. "I met him before I got Daichi... was it through soccer? No... skateboarding? No...hmm..." As Kukai got lost in his thoughts, Hikaru mentioned something of importance.

"His name was changed when his single mom married a man. Thus, his previous name was Kajitani Kaoru."

"Kajitani... Kajitani... Kaji- oh yeah! Wait, no that was Kajiwara... hm... was it...yeah that guy!" Kukai finally remembered. "He was that spoiled kid who hung out in the park all the time. He always got what he wanted somehow." Just then Rikka, Ikuto and Tadase came through large glass doors... well Tadase and Rikka went through the doors, Ikuto came through the open window on the roof.

"Did you find anything?" Nagihiko asked them. Ikuto nodded, and put a note and on the table. He then walked away and leaned on a pillar halfway across the garden. Rikka came forward and put her digital camera on the table. Tadase just took a seat. "So, um, what's with the camera?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Oh, we found a foot print and took a picture of it, along with a few finger prints." Rikka answered. She sounded depressed.

Kairi picked up the note and read it. "It says: 'She couldn't pay, now you'll never see her again.' So this means the captor knew we would look for her. But he wasn't the smartest, it's hand written."

"He? You found a suspect?" Ikuto was on the table in a split second, cat ears alert for information. His dead eyes were regaining life. Hikaru showed him the picture of Miyazawa Kaoru. Ikuto grabbed the picture and studied the face. He then sighed, and put it down. "Ugh." Then got off the table and walked towards the closest pillar.

"Wait, isn't this the guy who's always loitering around the school?" Everyone looked at Tadase.

"What?" Rima almost whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much everyday he hangs outside the school, but no one usually notices him, because he blends in so well. In fact, pretty much no one else saw him at all." Tadase told them matter-of-factly.

"Then how did you see him?" Rima asked.

"Well, it's a habit. As a guardian, I had to notice people like that in case they got dangerous." he explained with a cheerful laugh. Everyone stared at him, but the awkward silence was broken by a ring-tone. Tadase flipped open his phone and read the text.

_You in the Royal Garden? Open the damn door if you want my help!_

_-Utau_

Kukai walked over to the doors and unlocked them before he opened them for her. "What happened? Who are the suspects? When did it happen? Where did it happen? And HOW could you let this happen?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Utau, ask Sanjo-san." Kukai said, barely audible. She then marched up the table.

"Well?"

"Amu got kidnapped this morning because we can't body guard her at all times. She was dragged into an alley way and left a trail of blood, and yes, we investigated that. Our main suspect is Miyazawa Kaoru. And by main I mean we don't have any other suspects." Kairi clarified.

Utau stood by for a second. She then opened her purse and took out a pistol with a net on the end. "I'm gonna hunt down the guy who KO'd my best friend." She raised the gun tip by her face. "Where is he." She said very bluntly.

"Oh god, that was hot." Kukai stated, equally as blunt. Daichi kicked him. "I mean you can't do that, we don't even know if he was the one who did it."

"It's close enough." Iru chuckled.

"But what if it's not him!" Eru argued.

"So what?" Iru countered.

"Both of you, stop." Utau ordered her would-be-selves. "Wait, where are her charas?" Everyone blinked in surprise. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you didn't ask her guardians for information?" No reply. Utau sighed loudly. "Ikuto, go get her guardians, they're probably in her room. She has a balcony, so you can get in without being seen. Meanwhile, me and Kukai are going to take this Miyazaki guy-"

"Miyazawa." Hikaru noted.

"Whatever! -in for questioning. We'll be back here in exactly 30 minutes, where can I find the asshole?"

"Here is his normal route home from school, and he should be about here by now." Hikaru said, giving her a map and gesturing to a street with his pen. Ikuto chara changed with Yoru, and jumped out of the garden. Utau used the door and dragged Kukai with her.

"I suppose we should find more suspects?" Nagihiko wondered out loud.

**~With Ikuto~**

Perching on the balcony railing, Ikuto kept his cat-ears alert for any sign of danger. He scanned the room carefully, so he wouldn't miss the multi-coloured eggs. When he saw them, he opened the door and slid in to get them. Then he noticed that the yellow one and the blue one were not in their eggs. Luckily, Yoru slid out from behind him and woke them up; the blue one tenderly and the yellow one abruptly. "Guys, get in your eggs, we have to take you to the Royal Garden." He told them, "Ikuto will carry you." The yellow one did as she was told, but the blue one went into a coughing fit. "Miki!" Yoru was instantly by her side helping her into her egg. The pink and green eggs were already full, so he grabbed three eggs while Yoru insisted on carrying Miki. They made a quick getaway, easily landing the balcony fall. Little did they know, they were being watched.

**~With Kutau~**

Kukai and Utau hid behind some big boxes at the side of the street. Utau patiently waited for her prey, intently watching the road in front of her. Kukai sat beside her, sipping a coke with one hand and studying a picture with the other. He looked up to see an all-to-familiar boy coming down the slight hill. "Is that him?" Utau whispered.

"Definitely." Kukai whispered back. She then gave a hand signal and Kukai darted out in front of Miyazawa. Utau then jumped out of nowhere and hit him with a net gun. The boy struggled to escape, Utau used this time to walk up to him. She bent down and smiled at him. Miyazawa froze, and she knocked him out by pressing his neck. Kukai, who was still in blocking position, asked "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

Utau stood up. "Criminals deserve no mercy." She said while loading her gun. "Okay, now help me get this body to the Royal Garden."

"That sounded wrong on more than one level." And they each helped drag away the unconscious person. They too, however, were being watched.

**~With Amu~**

Amu woke up again. Her head was throbbing even more now, and she was pretty sure she was also dealing with memory loss. If only Ikuto could save her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a really screwed up voice. "Hello, Hinamori Amu." It said.

* * *

><p>Miuyki: So...<p>

Utau: So...

Ikuto: So...

Kukai: So...

Amu: Why are we all saying so? I'm being confronted by my captor here.

Ikuto: You're not yelling this time. Good little Amu!

Amu: *blush*

Ikuto: *smirk*

Miyuki: *finishes writing something* Kukai, read this. *hold paper out*

Kukai: *takes paper* 'Kay. Plc, no please review? Wow, this is hard to read!

Utau: GIVE me that! *snatches paper* Flames are welcome, but will… what the hell is this? Miyuki, your writing is chicken scratch!

Miyuki: Fine! *grabs paper* Ahem! Flames are welcome, but will receive flames in return. Stupid questions will receive stupid answers.

Ikuto: Was that really necessary? I mean you never get flames or stupidity anyways. *has trapped Amu in a hug*

Miyuki: *shrugs* I just don't want them.

Amu: Let me go you pervert! *struggling*


	5. Chapter 5

Miyuki: You know what? I completely forgot I wrote this story. Completely.

Amu: How dare you.

Ikuto: *growling*

Miyuki: Isn't growling more of a dog thing?

Disclaimer Brett: Miyuki does not own Shugo Cara or any of the characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

><p>People were waiting in The Royal Garden for Utau and Kukai. Honestly, the Guardians and the Ex-Guardians weren't really sure what to expect. Ikuto wasn't even really waiting for them. He was just absent-mindedly staring into the sky, wondering if he had followed his instincts and escorted her to school, if things would be different right now. In the very back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to save her if he had tried. That was because, the evidence so far led to a child psychopath, who obviously found it fun to injure people for no reason. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hurt children. Not anymore. Before, he could kill some random child's heart egg and feel only the slightest twinge of guilt. But Amu had fixed that. He didn't know how, but his defenceless princess had turned him so soft that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, hurt a child, no matter how innocent. All he would've been able to do is hold back the kid. Let Amu escape. But he knew, as soon as he would've let Amu out of his sight, the child would've gotten her anyways. Poor Amu would have helped seal her fate. Ikuto chuckled bitterly to himself. Ah. If God existed, he had a dark and twisted sense of humour. Then came the pop idol and the sporty boy. Utau burst through the doors, soon followed by Kukai carrying an unconscious body. Whatever anyone was expecting, this certainly wasn't it.<p>

"You know," Hikaru pointed out, "If school were in session, and anyone had seen you carrying around an unconscious body, they would've probably called the cops."

"Pfff. Screw the cops. They didn't do much for Amu." Utau responded, slurping up the last of Kukai's coke. Kukai dropped the boy.

"Hey! That was my coke!"

"Not anymore it's not." Kukai pouted before an idea dawned on him. He wasn't really thirsty; all he really wanted was the taste of the coke. He swooped down and kissed Utau on the lips. He stood up and licked his lips. Utau was rendered speechless.

"Okay, you can have the rest." He said, picking up the body and propping it onto a chair.

"Kukai! Stop doing that without telling me first!"

Ikuto was suddenly right behind Kukai. "So, you've done this to my sister before?" Kukai suddenly felt scared. In the background, Nagihiko coughed 'sister complex' and Rima giggled.

"Ikuto, at least I don't like you anymore." Utau says, somewhat relaxing Ikuto.

"Um, guys?" Rikka asked, gesturing to the tied up boy (Yaya tied him to the chair) who was beginning to wake up. They all crowded around the poor boy, intently watching him stir. The boy-psychopath opened one gray-brown eye. It looked around at the faces and stopped when it came to Utau. Both his eyes shot open.

"AAAAYYYEEEEEIIIII!" He screamed… except that it sounded like a girl. Tadase examined the face, now suspicious of his gender. (Miyuki: Many would wonder the same about you Tadase. Not me, but many.) This 'boy' had extremely thick eyelashes and a soft featured face. He had big eyes, and a hint of blush on his cheeks. _'What a girly looking boy.'_ He concluded. (Miyuki: OH! THE IRONY!) The boy was now cowering and whimpering. It took Utau a moment to realize that he was afraid of her. Rima pulled out her cell phone and started typing.

_From: Rima Mashiro_

_To: Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_Calm him down._

5 seconds later, she received two replies.

_From: Tadase Hotori_

_To: Rima Mahiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_But its supposed to be a guy. _

_From: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_To: Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori_

_Supposed to be?_

She hastily typed her reply.

_From: Rima Mashiro_

_To: Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki._

_Just do it._

Tadase stepped forward and bowed. "Hello. We sincerely apologize for tying you up, but it was mandatory. Allow me to welcome you to our base of operation. See, we're looking for a very dear friend who went missing a couple of hours ago, and we believe you can help us." He looked at the boy from below, and smiled up.

"I don't know what you're-" The voice was definitely that of a girls'. He coughed, and started over with a boy's voice. "AHEM! I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

Nagi stepped forward, pulling Tadase back slightly. "Perhaps we could untie him and serve him some food. It is uncomfortable to answer while tied too tightly in a chair."

"I don't know, will he run away?" Rima asked to no one in particular.

The boy looked around the room. His gaze stopped when he met Utaus' purple eyes, which were wearing an expression that said 'Just try it, bastard. I dare you. Try it.' "I…I won't run away. But please loosen the ropes? I think they're cutting off my circulation." Kairi glanced down at Miyazawa's fingers. They were red-turning-blue. He raised an eyebrow at Yaya, who had also noticed. She gave him her classically-cute 'Oops, my bad!' smile. Tadase glanced at Kukai. Kukai sighed and pulled out a knife. He walked toward the boy and Miyazawa started trembling and whimpering again. Kukai knew it was because he had seen him hiding behind the boxes right before he blacked out. Probably made the assumption that, since he was with Utau who pretty much attacked him, that Kukai was just as dangerous. Kukai bent down and started sawing the ropes. The boy looked at Kukai and made a surprised squeak as the binding cords fell off him. Instantly, his hands regained normal colouring.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: This is only part 1. Stay tuned.<p>

Amu: I…was not in this chapter at all.

Miyuki: I SAID this is only part 1! You'll be in part 2.

Nagihiko: You know that we're all extremely mad at you for deserting us here, right?

Miyuki: …

Rima: We are.

Yaya: I am too.

Kairi: You know things are drastic when Yaya starts speaking in first-person.

Miyuki: Well, I'm fucked.


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

Miyuki: See? This part came abnormally fast at a mere 10:00 later.

Ikuto: *is eating one of those chocolate fish things that I forget the name of*

Amu: *is also eating one of those chocolate fish things that I forget the name of*

Miyuki: Now that you have your thingies, are you still mad at me?

Amu: *slowly chewing*…..*swallows* no.

Ikuto: *shrugs*

Miyuki: Ah, good.

Nagihiko: Ahem.

Miyuki: *looks at Nagi*

Nagi: *Is tapping a crowbar in his palm*I'm still mad at you.

Miyuki: Gee! I-Is that crowbar really for me?

5 MINUTES LATER

Miyuki: X_X

Disclaimer man: Miyuki doesn't own Shugo Chara, if she did, this obviously wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>7 people sat around the guardian table; Rikka, Hikaru, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, Rima, and Miyazawa. Everyone else stood there. Nagihiko served tea and cookies. The charas took care of Amu's charas. "Wh-what do you want me to do?" Miyazawa asked.<p>

"We want nothing more than for you to honestly answer a few questions." Tadase says, sipping his tea. "Firstly, where were you between the hours of 7:00 and 10:00 this morning?"

"I was getting ready for school, then I was walking to school, then I was at school." Hikaru typed every word on his thing that he has instead of a notepad.

"And how was the walk to school?"

"It was quite lovely. Although I tripped on an extension cord lying around." Kairi perked up.

"An extension cord? And do you know what an extension cord would be doing lying around?" He asked, cautiously phrasing his sentence.

"Why, not at all." Miyazawa looked earnestly clueless.

"And can you tell me…," Tadase paused, "If you are really Miyazawa, and not a girl covering for him?" Miyazawa hid his face and gripped his uniform pants.

"How did you know?" the girl asked in her apparently normal voice. _'So that's why it was so easy to catch._' Utau thought.

"It's a matter of instinct, my dear. And now that that is sorted out, what were you doing covering for Miyazawa-san?"

"Big brother told me too. He told me to pretend to be him today. He said that if I did that, he might stop working for his boss."

Ikuto had had enough. Tadase was too gentle. He liked to go the easiest way for the other person, and Ikuto knew it. If he ever wanted to get anywhere with this interrogation, he would have to do it himself. Ikuto stood up straight and walked toward the girl. He didn't know it, but he looked damned intimidating. "What's your relation to Miyazawa? Who is this boss? Who are you? Why do you look exactly like him? And what do you know about Hinamori Amu."

Miyazawa went pale. "I'm his twin sister; Miyzawa Hisoka. Mom always hid me from society because she only wanted Kaoru. But Kaoru takes care of me because Mom doesn't. So I pay him back by doing stuff for him. I don't know who the boss is, only Kaoru does. And I've never heard of someone named Amu Hinamori."

"Ikuto! That's enough. You're scaring her!" Tadase intercepts.

"Ikuto? Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" The girl looked surprised.

Ikuto turned to glare at her. "What."

"I- my b-brother wanted me to give this to you."Hisoka stutters, holding out a small envelope. "C-can you please let me go now?"

"What do you want most right now?" a smooth voice asks from the corner. Hisoka turns to look at Nagihiko.

"I want to get out of here."

"No. That's not it. Think deeper." Nagihiko was obviously in one of his manipulating moods. He crossed his arms and leaned against the back of Rima's chair. Hisoka gripped her uniform pants even harder.

"I want my brother to stop working for that person."

"Well, we can help give that to you, but you need to do something for us. We need you to work for us as a spy. And spy on your brother."

"Work against my big brother?" Hisoka looked so shocked that she might faint.

"Yes. Work against your big brother." Nagi confirmed, looking slightly evil.

"But-"

"Look," Rima joined in on Nagi's plot, "do you want to free him or not."

"Y-yes. What do you need me to do?"

"Oh, you'll see. Just come back here after school tomorrow."Hisoka gave Ikuto the letter, and then bolted out the door.

"Did you have to scare her that much?" Tadase asked kindly.

Rima grinned evilly. "Why, yes. Yes we did." Nagi stood behind her, wearing a matching grin. Together, their smiles said _'Oh, by the way, the cost of whatever you just got from me was half your soul.'_

"Look. This is all very nice, but how does it help rescue Amu?" Utau spat at them, visibly angry.

"Don't you see?" Rima questioned the pop idol.

"She works for her brother, who works for an unknown man. She was asked to fill in her brothers' place, suggesting that he would be at school while he did any number of other things. It's unlikely it was just a coincidence that she played this role for him on the very day Amu went missing." Nagi starts listing the facts.

"Also, she was carrying a note that had the same texture of paper as the notes left for Amu. This girl does everything her brother says, and her brother just so happens to be the main suspect. We give her something; she can give us information on our main suspect. Now do you see?" Rima finished.

After a moment of silence, Kukai speaks up; "Uh, do they share a brain? Because I didn't see them communicating with each other while Hisoka was here."

"Hey Hikaru,"Rikka directs at the 2nd grade genius, "Did you figure that out to?"

"Although I tried to stick with the facts, yes, those were possible conclusions I made."

"Hikaru is a genius!" Rikka thought about pouncing on him, but now was not the time. The slightly tense atmosphere is shattered by an ever-so-tiny gasp from the corner. "What's wrong?" the caring soul known as Rikka asks Ikuto.

Ikuto stared intently at the piece of paper in his hand. "This is…." he angles it so everyone can see. On the paper that was repressed inside the mysterious envelope, there were 13 words hand written:

_hey cat boy,_

_stop looking for her._

_or I'll have to kill you._

**~While That Was Happening, This Was Also Going On~**

Amu stared at where the voice was coming from. It was obviously computer edited, but even though it sounded funny, all of Amu's instincts exploded yelling _'DANGER! DANGER! GET AWAY FROM THERE! DANGER!'_ "I quite sad I've had to call you here. You know, you could've just paid, but no. You had to do it the hard way. You know, it was quite hard to catch you alone. If I hadn't timed it right, the cat bot would've saved you, and all of my plans would've been thwarted. He's still looking for you, and he's getting pretty close. Guess I'll have to lead him away, eh? Either that, or drown him. But that would be a little over the top, don't you think? Ooh, look at me, getting off track. So why don't you hand it over now, hmm?"

Amu lit up with hope. Ikuto and the gang were still looking for her! But…. Amu began trembling in fear. He was going to drown Ikuto? Wait, hand it over? Dammit! Hand what over? "What are you talking about?"

"Why, I'm talking about the deal, of course. It wasn't much. You give me the humpty lock, and I spare your freedom."

"What..? I- I DON'T KNOW YOU AND I NEVER AGREED TO SUCH A THING!" Amu yelled into the darker-than-pitch black room.

"Don't yell at me dammit! Or I'll…I'll…I'll kill you!" The person burst into maniacal laughter. "That's right! Ha ha! I'll kill you! Won't that be fun! Exciting! Hee Hee! I can't wait to see what your blood looks like I the moonlight! AH HA HA HA!" It kept laughing. Whoever this psycho-teddy was, he definitely belonged in a mental facility like Michael Myers did. And this guy scared Amu out of her mind. "Until later Amu-chan!" psycho-teddy cackled. A tiny click of the voice program echoed around the room, eerie silence replacing fanatical guffaws. And for the 100th time in 5 minutes, she wished Ikuto would hurry up and save her. But right now, she needed to sleep. Fumbling around like a blind noob, she found a thin blanket. She was about to go to sleep, when the door started opening, giving the smallest crack of light to the room.

* * *

><p>Miyuki: DUN DUN DUUUNNN!<p>

Amu: That actually wasn't very suspenseful.

Miyuki: Shut up.

Ikuto: *is eating some salmon in the corner that I cooked for him, because he was still pretty mad at me and I really didn't want to get beaten up again*

Rima: I have realized that I hate you, because you're the one who came up with this entire plot, making you evil.

Miyuki: Oh, I'm worse than evil. I'm the author.

Ikuto: Yes, yes you are.


End file.
